Embrace The Darkness
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: Shadow has never known what it was like on the other side of planet drool, that is until an evil plot by Mr.Electric sends her on an adventure with the one and only Sharkboy and Lavagirl on a race against time to save their home planet SharkboyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness kills this world, Shadow you must guard the darkness_

These thoughts scrolled thru Shadow's head as she sat on a small hill gazing at the light in the distance. The side of Planet drool she was on was always in darkness, probably because this was the side where it was kept until time to let it out.

_But it must always be balanced not too much light not too much darkness a perfect medium_

She let the darkness out when it was needed; all living things had to rest and under a strong light would never bring peaceful sleep and sweet dreams to the inhabitants of Drool. She sighed placing her head in her hands, she longed to go into the side of Drool where there was light but if she left her post that would give the darkness a chance to get free and then it would slowly kill the planet if it wasn't put back in its place quickly.

She lay back looking at the sky, she wasn't always a guardian of the darkness she shuddered lightly when she thought of how she came to be. She was not dreamt up like the heroic duo of Sharkboy and Lavagirl when she was thought of..she was a nightmare. Yes Max dreamt her up but she was a nightmare that is why she has such a dark appearance, red eyes, black hair, a long sword-the things of nightmares.

She sat up quickly as she felt a movement behind her, she jumped up and turned holding her sword in a defensive position

"W-Who is it?" she called into the darkness. No one answered her as she crept forward she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her upper back and shoulder area and that was the last thing she felt as she passed out on the ground sword still clutched tightly in her hands. Mr. Electric stood behind her laughing darkly

"Step one is complete" he said to the holographic face that suddenly appeared to him as he picked the Shadow up with one of his claws. "Good now get her locked up and get to work on part two" the face said before it disappeared. After making it back to his lair Mr. Electric slung Shadow into a cage and she woke up instantly as she hit the cold metal bars

"W-whats going on" she said disoriented and rubbing her head.

"Don't worry about it princess" Mr. Electric smirked and Shadow suddenly realized she wasn't at her post

"no.." she said quietly quickly moving to the bars closest to Mr. Electric's computer

"NO" she yelled once she realized what was happening, it was starting already the darkness was spreading already she stared wide-eyed as it all unfolded in front of her.

"Haha darkness now that's what I like to see darkness all this light was starting to annoy me" he sighed contentedly.

"No you don't know what y-y-you're doing your going to k-k-kill this planet, you're g-g-going to destroy our home" Shadow sighed closing her eyes, she always stuttered when she was nervous or anxious.

"What you should do is work on that little stuttering problem and then you can think of how you're going to spend your last days on Drool" he smiled evilly. Shadow sighed and slumped against the bars on the cage glaring at Mr. Electric all of a sudden she jumped as she heard him growl angrily

"Not those two again" she looked at his screen and saw he was talking about Sharkboy and Lavagirl, she had always heard about them but she never saw them before all she knew is that they were Max's dream after her and they were superheroes. He growled as he yelled thru the loudspeaker

"**GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS EVERYONE GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS**" but the children paid no mind and ran as far away from the fun coaster as they could possibly go.

"**FUN HAS BEGUN**" he yelled again watching them bored the coaster now she saw one of them onboard was her creator. She sighed _he'll be able to stop this madness _she thought happy about the prospect of this being over. Shadow watched as they stopped Sharkboy and Lavagirl jumped off well flipped off in Sharkboy's case and Max climbed all walked up to Mr. Electric _maybe max will recognize me _she thought hopeful he would. Mr. Electric looked at them all

"Sharkboy and Lavagirl what do you think you're doing halting my endless fun coasters and infiltrating my lair" She saw Max's eyes flicker to her and she held his gaze hoping he would say something to her but instead she was hurt to see when he had to try to suppress a shiver when he looked into her blood red eyes. She sank back against the bars holding her head down avoiding any attempts to look at them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow was too consumed in her own grief to hear the conversation between Mr. Electric and the others only when she heard the crackle of the plugs she looked up and by chance the first person she laid eyes on was Sharkboy. She was impressed with his fighting style unlike Lavagirl as she observed he was more of a hands-on person. Only soon enough all the plugs were gone and they landed in front of Mr. Electric.

Shadow saw them try to get Max to fight _why isn't he doing anything…he knows what to do…doesn't he? _She thought anticipating her creator would defeat Mr. Electric and let her out of this cage so she could go back to her somewhat miserable life out of everyone's way. Unfortunately he just whispered to Lavagirl asking what he was supposed to do. Shadow saw Sharkboy give an exasperated sigh

"I told you this would happen"

"I thought he would just remember"

"Remember what?" she gasped _How did he forget…would that mean … He doesn't remember me _she thought despairingly looking up when Mr. Electric addressed her

"Well it looks as if y-y-you're going to have company in the dream graveyard" he smirked mocking Shadow once again. She growled at him before the bottom of her cage disappeared and she dropped down and fell out on the passage of time just like the rest _heated floors? _She thought when she landed on something warm or rather somebody

".me" whoever she landed on growled. Shadow jumped up quickly

"Oh I'm sorry" she said quietly, he just got up and brushed himself off. Lavagirl looked at her

"So what's your name?" she smiled

"S-Shadow" she said silently cursing herself for stuttering, she looked at her thru kind eyes though

"That's a nice name, well I'm Lavagirl, this is Max and that's Sharkboy" she smiled wider(if that was possible) pointing to herself, Max and Sharkboy. Max just looked at her and waved and she noticed Sharkboy and Max were both focused on the same thing, your sword. She looked at them and then back down at her sword in its holster by her side

"Oh…I'm a guardian of sorts" she said not wanting them to blame her for the darkness spreading. "What type of guardian?" Sharkboy said with his eyes narrowed, she looked down at her feet

"I…" right then Sharkboy grabbed her arm pulling her down do the floor along with the others

"Cuckoo!" yelled the bird that appeared above them.

"You were saying?" he was looking at you he was the only one talking to you as Lavagirl was trying to figure a way for them all to stop the dreams from being destroyed or at least get to the dream lair and stop the darkness

"I was put in charge of the darkness…but as you can see I'm pretty much failing at that" she said quietly he looked like he was about to say something but in a flash Shadow had drawn her sword and cut down another bird from one of the clocks that was about to hit him. He looked at her surprised

"I was told to look out for others It's in my nature" she said simply,

"You just don't seem like the type" he said skeptically

"Well..." she started and just then the platform they were on rolled over the edge and they all landed in the dirt and dust of the dream graveyard. Shadow tried sitting up but felt a weight on her chest and opened her eyes only to find herself nose to nose with Sharkboy he looked at her a slight blush spreading across his face

"sorry" he muttered embarrassed, she blushed trying to wiggle out from under him when she felt yet another weight added to the pile

"Ow! I think you broke my fin" he said like he was in pain Max jumped up quickly

"sorry" Sharkboy turned his head slowly growling at Max

"Umm…Sharky I'm sure Shadow doesn't want you laying on her" Lavagirl giggled when she saw her friend blush noticeably and spring up

"Sorry" he muttered again. "It's ok" she said getting up and dusting herself off. As they all set off across the dreary landscape Shadow looked around at all the things there _if I didn't have a purpose the I would be just like these poor souls _she thought looking at some of the dust covered objects,

"We'll never find our way out of this graveyard" Lavagirl said looking around

"Darkness! Headed this way" Sharkboy said pointing in the direction of the thunder.


	3. Updates Coming Soon

^-^ Thank you for the reviews on this story, and yes I am going to be adding a new chapter soon. Lol I hadn't finished it because I thought nobody was reading it.

Sharkboy: o.o hey wait you we're going to leave us hanging like that?

Me: Well…..kinda..sorta…maybe

Lavagirl: ^-^ cheer up sharky she said she's updating that's better than nothing

Me: exactly listen to the smart girl

Sharkboy: -_-

But yup I shall be updating ^-^

and I wanna thank

DarkFireAngel00

own-girl-own-world

for commenting it was very much appreciated ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! I see you hiding! Come back here!" Mr. Electric laughed keeping the boy on his screen from lying down a getting a peaceful nap.

"I WAS AWAKENED" barked the holographic face that appeared behind Mr. Electric.

"Sorry" Mr. Electric said nervously

"Did all the children from Mt. Never-rest escape?" the voice demanded

"It was Sharkboy and Lavagirl but I took care of it see?" Mr. Electric replied carefully

"Someone was with them?" the voice all but shouted at the plug-man

Just another child afraid of his own shadow no threat to us, I banished them to the dream graveyard" Mr. Electric said, pleased with himself.

"WHERE OLD DREAMS LIE, HE COULD FIND AN ALLY AND WHERE IS THAT GIRL I HAD YOU CAPTURE EARLIER?" the voice yelled "I TOLD YOU EVERY DREAM MUST BE SMASHED AND EVERY CHILD CAPTURED!"

"If you want him back I'll just track him when he falls asleep, and as for her I-I-I don't think it'll be hard to catch her again" Mr. Electric smirked.

"Fool! He's the day-dreamer the moment he realizes his powers will be the moment of our doom." the voice roared.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Mr. Electric said slightly crestfallen

"Find the boy and bring him to me before he tears my new kingdom apart!" the voice said before it disappeared.

"Plugs redirects the darkness….and bring me the plug hounds" Mr. Electric called grinning.

Lavagirl led Max over to a rock "Sit down Max"

"What for?" he said confused

"Close your eyes and dream" she said gently

"If Max can't remember his dreams maybe he can redream them" Lavagirl said explaining her plan to Sharkboy who looked at her skeptically.

"Dream Max" she said smiling at the boy.

Shadow watched them not exactly having the same hope her traveling companion had 'For some reason I just don't think it'll be that easy' she pondered getting lost in her thoughts

She refocused her attention on Max when she heard him cough and saw bits of lava rock fly out of his mouth.

"What is that?" Max gasped, his voice hoarse

"Lavarocks" Lavagirl said simply

"Here have some real food, fresh sushi it'll knock you right out" Sharkboy said whipping out a piece of fish that looked like it had been in his pocket for god knows how long.

Max turned his head at the stench and Shadow found that she had to place a hand over her own nose and she wasn't even near it.

"That's not fresh, I'm not even sure that's sushi anymore" Max coughed, Shadow couldn't help but giggle a little and Sharkboy sent a slight glare in her direction.

"There's nothing wrong with my fish, it's only a few weeks old" Sharkboy said defensively.

"I'll cook it for you" Lavagirl said grabbing the filet.

Max jumped a little; it had gone from really bad to no-way-in-hell-anybody-would-eat-that bad.

Sharkboy looked at his, now burned beyond recognition, piece of fish incredulously and then back at Lavagirl who just smiled apologetically

"Sorry"

Max sat back down "It's ok I'm not that hungry anymore let me just rest a moment", maybe I can sleep" he said closing his eyes.

Shadow automatically put her hand on the hilt of her sword and glared at the looming form in the distance "It's getting closer…" she muttered quietly to Sharkboy who had ventured over next to her.

Before he could respond there was this light sound, almost like singing, Shadow smiled a little, she had no idea why La-La's loved hanging around darkness but she thought the little things were adorable.

"La-La-Laaaaa La-La-La-Laaaaaa Laaaaa La-La-La L-La-La-La.." they sang floating by Sharkboy's and her face. Shadow reached out to touch one and Sharkboy hit them away

"Get out of here" he said annoyed.

Shadow giggled as he almost fell over swatting at one "What's so funny?" he grumbled "Those things are annoying" he huffed.

Shadow smiled "aw t-t-they're not so bad, once you get used to them that is" she commented ,inwardly upset she couldn't seem to manage a simple sentence without stuttering, watching a La-La bounce on her hand and float away.

Shadow heard a low growling sound and looked at Sharkboy who was looking back at Lavagirl who was talking to Max who was SUPPOSED to be dreaming a way out of here. Shadow looked at Sharkboy in surprise as he dashed over to Max and Lavagirl faster than she'd seen anyone run.

Shadow turned back to the La-La's who were floating off into the distance she watched until the rest of the creatures had left before she turned back to the group. She saw Lavagirl holding back Sharkboy who was going after Max, who was backing away from Sharkboy 'What in the world?' Shadow thought heading after them. They all came to a halt

"I know what this is, It's It's It's a hand!" they all looked up "huh?"

"It is a hand" Max said surprised.

"Another hand!" Max shouted "It's Tobor!"

"Who?" Lavagirl asked as they all walked up

"Tobor! I dreamt him up when I was a kid, a robot that could help me with my homework, I tried to build him once, everyone kept telling me he wouldn't work" Max said as the approached the seemingly sleeping robot.

"And here he is a forgotten dream in the dream graveyard" Sharkboy said.

"He' supposed to be very smart" Max said "TOBOR AWAKE!"

The robot slowly opened his eyes, "Yeeees?" he said.

"He works, we can ask him anything now" Max said excitedly

"Oo, Oo let me let me" said Lavagirl jumping up front "Tell me about me I'm clueless" she asked

"Actually you are very very bright" the robot explained, then Sharkboy pushed himself to the front

"Am I King of the ocean or what?" Sharkboy demanded

"No Sorry" the robot said

"How do I save planet drool?" Max asked

"The answer is in your dreams" the robot said

"You mean if I put him to sleep , he can dream us out of this mess" Sharkboy said holding up a heavy metal bar

Shadow just looked at him and Lavagirl glared at him

"No" Tobor said hurriedly "At least not here, darkness is falling any dream of his would become a nightmare and we don't want those becoming a reality"

Shadow gasped and looked down at the ground, she hated her life sometimes 'It's not fair!' she thought holding back tears, what Tobor had said of course was true, and that's why it hurt, in actuality she probably shouldn't exist either.

"Can you take us there?" Shadow heard Max ask, pulling her out of her thoughts once again.

"I have no body I can't move" Tobor replied

"You can move your eyes and your mouth" Sharkboy suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the 6 month? I think it was 6 months Hiatus on this story, I've been kinda been getting into other series and things but I'm back to complete the adventures of Shadow and Sharkboy. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. I'm glad you all like Shadow I worked really hard to not make her a Mary-sue and I hope to keep her that way.  
**

**

* * *

**

Due to lack of room on the mouth , where Max had found a little platform to stand on, Shadow was forced to either ride behind Lavagirl ,which would have only ended up in some very painful burns, or ride behind sharkboy, and that was an awkward situation in itself. Shadow kept her eyes on the flying detached eyeball under her feet instead of the young boy she was clinging to at the moment. Sharkboy kept his eyes in front of him instead of looking at the black-haired girl attached to his chest. Shadow would have preferred riding behind the boy but his shark fin made that impossible. Her focus was pulled away from her current situation when she heard Max talking to Tobor.

"…Some dreams become are so powerful they become real, like Sharkboy and Lavagirl, but I am still only a dream." Was all she caught, a sharp feeling sparked through her

'At least you had the privilege of being a dream' her train of thought was lost as she felt Sharkboy flinch, Shadow hadn't realized her grip on the boy had tightened, she immediately loosened her hold and muttered "S-sorry Sharkboy"

She resigned herself to just watch the ground as it rushed by them, trying to ignore the remainder of the conversation. Sharkboy looked at the girl holding onto him; a few moments ago she'd been gripping his sides so tight he was sure his ribs would crack. 'What was that about?' he wondered as the train of thought began to pull into view. Shadow lept down onto the train behind Sharkboy as the group began running towards the control room. Shadow stood behind a little bit looking at the scenery 'So this is what the light side of the planet was like' she gaped at the things she was seeing for the first time, once again her attention was pulled away by the screaming of her traveling partners. Shadow turned and stared wide-eyed at the ice-cream mountain the train was speeding towards. She looked down at the door to the control room.

"JUMP YOU IDIOT!" Sharkboy yelled at her before he jumped off the train himself. Shadow stood looking at her friends jumping off one by one, at the last minute she gathered the courage to leap off the train. She landed on something soft and somewhat warm.

Shadow looked down in wonder at the giant cookie they were standing on,

"EW STICK TO ROTTEN FISH PLEASE" Shadow barely missed being hit with chocolate as Sharkboy turned his head in her general direction spitting out the sweet substance in disgust. She watched as Sharkboy and Lavagirl were trying to get Max to dream them something useful or at least somewhere useful. Shadow's eyes narrowed as she thought she saw movement in the distance, her hand instinctively going to her katana that was stuck to her hip. Sharkboy looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when his senses picked up a thumping sound.

"I can't sleep..the ground is thumping too much" Max said sitting up,

"My highly trained ears hear it too..boom…boom…boom" Sharkboy added

"Lemme hear it" Lavagirl said going to lay her head on a marshmallow only managing to burn it to a crisp. Shadow was on the defense, her red eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of danger. Sharkboy snuck a glance at the dangerous expression on her face 'How does she go from shy to deadly so quickly?' he wondered looking at the usually silent girl.

Her eyes widened as her hand left her sword

"COOKIE GIANTS!"

Cookie giants were pretty harmless, but known to be oblivious to anything when there was a cookie in sight. They all ran around the cookie in a panicked state trying to find a way off the treat before they were consumed by the giants. They all leapt off the cookie just in time and fell onto a slice of cake. Shadow landed on her back and let out a sigh of relief, only to look up and see a figure falling right over her.

"LOOK OUT!" came a yell from the figure a little too late, Shadow let out a loud 'Oof' as she felt Sharkboy crash on top of her. Sharkboy sat up rubbing his head

"Ow.." Shadow looked up at the boy trying to regain her regular breathing pattern. The position in which they were in appeared very awkward to anyone looking, which Lavagirl and Max were doing and laughing very hard at their friends expense.

Shadow looked at them and blushed trying to hide her face in her hands as Sharkboy seemed to realize for the first time that he was basically sitting on the girl's chest. He jumped up quickly muttering an apology and holding a hand out to help her up. Shadow looked at him and took his hand giving him the smallest ghost of a smile.

"T-Thank you" she said quietly silently kicking herself for not being able to get a sentence out without stuttering.

"It's the least I can do…you know after sitting on you and falling on you" He said directing his gaze anywhere other than her.

Shadow looked over at Lavagirl and Max who were staring after the cookie giants. Max looked sad she noted. "Come on we have to go find somewhere Max can dream and somewhere AWAY from anything else that could potentially kill us" Sharkboy muttered grabbing Shadow's wrist and pulling her behind them as they went to catch up to Lavagirl and Max.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait My internet has been out and I had to go to the public library to type this chapter so there may be some errors along the way Theres a time limit on the computers where I am. Hopefully my internet will be back on pretty soon and chapter 7 will be much longer I promise. **

* * *

Our group of heroes quickly moved across the Land of Milk and Cookies to a quieter section well away from anymore cookie-eating giants.

"Alright Max you've had your cookies and milk now go to sleep" Sharkboy said very sternly kneeling over Max who yawned and strecthed trying to sneak a bit of leftover frosting off his cheek.

"I said go to sleep" Sharkboy growled, Max quickly rolled onto his side and shut his eyes tight. Lavagirl shook her head at her partner,

"Not like that...sing him a lullaby" She said before smiling down at Max.

Shadow watched them curiously from her spot where she sat cross-legged before going back to casually examining the designs on the hilt of her sword. She ran a slender finger up the handle tracing the patterns, they had always seemed so random before but now she felt like there was something there, something that had been hidden. If only she knew how to decipher what. Shadow was pulled from her current activity by the sound of singing. She looked up quite confused but wearing an amused expression on her face as she saw Sharkboy flipping around and singing his impromptu lullaby. She laughed softly as she watched the flowers begin sprouting around. She reached out and touched one of the blossoming plants, almost instantly the plants started wilting. Shadow pulled her hand back immediately and gasped looking at the dying plants in the clearing. Almost instantly a strange feeling came over her, a dark aura you could call it. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she heard Lavagirl yell something about Max having nightmares. Sharkboy stopped his singing, he just happened to look at Shadow. Something wasn't right with her, he couldn't quite place it. She was staring off into space, almost like she was thinking about eyes picked up movement as he looked behind her towards the ice cream hills overlooking the clearing they were in only to see a pack of plug-hounds charging down the hill towards them all.

"Plug-Hounds!" he yelled warning his friends before jumping on the Shark-bike Max had dreamed up. Once Everybody had jumped on Sharkboy went to start it but the only thing that occured was fudge gushing from the tailpipe.

"I forgot to dream of gas" Max said nervously

"Max!" Sharkboy growled thoroughly annoyed. Max and Lavagirl jumpef off the back of the bike and got into fighting stances. Shadow jumped off and joined them, Sharkboy tried the bike a few more times before accelting that it was useless.

Shadow didnt have time to think as plug-hounds launched themselves at her. Shadow was surrounded and she couldn't see Sharkboy or Lavagirl or Max. Suddenly a cord snaked its way around her legs yanking her feet from underneath her. She yelled in surprise at the sudden attack as she was dragged backwards. Cords coiled around her tighter as she struggled against them, soon she was being held face to face with Mr. Electric...talk about Deja Vu.

"Well well well lookie what I caught" He snickered looking at his prisoner. Shadow glared at the evil electrician, he only smirked at her infuriated look

"Yes the boss has great p-p-plans for little ol' you" He laughed as she was slung into a cage.

Sharkboy looked around a little worried as the trio boarded the banana split boat "Where's Shadow?"

Lavagirl looked at him before looking down "Last time I saw her she was wrapped in a giant plug. I couldn't get to her in time to help."

Sharkboy glared at the figures on the hill before they faded into the horizon as the boat floated further away from the shore, the claws on his gloves were digging into the cherry stalk he was using to steer the banana split boat. Lavagirl looked at her best friend sadly, he only avoided her sympathetic gaze but that didn't suprise her, Sharkboy had always been a difficult one when it came to his feelings.

She turned to Max

"What was it you saw in your dream Max?" she asked remembering her conversation with him earlier before the plugs attacked.

He thought for a moment before standing up

"Umm well it looked like...here give me something to draw it" Lavagirl held out her finger and Max used her lava to sketch out a drawing of a heart shaped object.

"The crystal heart!" Sharkboy said excitedly letting go of the cherry stem he was using for steering causing the boat to shift wildly before Lavagirl grabbed it steadying it again.

Shadow stood on the soft surface of the dream lair glaring at the boy that stood before her

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Minus" He grinned at her irritated expression.

"You don't seem to be too pleased to be in my presence but that shall change all in due time. The darkness will take over and then we'll see who you really are." He smirked turning and walking to his chair.

Shadow looked at him questioningly

"What do you mean?" Minus laughed harshly

"Surely you haven't fooled yourself with thinking you're on the good side now." He went back over to her and stood inches from her face.

"From the day you were made you were destined to be on my side, don't think running with Sharkboy and Lavagirl changes anything! You are STILL and will ALWAYS be a NIGHTMARE!" Minus laughed cruelly

"You're something to be feared not loved!" He smirked in triumph seeing Shadow's head drop.

She closed her eyes shaking her head slowly

"I-It's not true" she said quietly

Minus laughed in her face more

"But it is!" A surge of anger shot through her as she snapped her head up to glare into the eyes of the boy before her, red eyes shining

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I'M NOT A PAWN IN YOUR GAME! I'M NOT JUST A NIGHTMARE!" her words came out almost as a snarl as a sharp bolt of lightning cracked through the darkness snapping Shadow out of whatever had taken ahold of her. Minus only smirked

"Its only a matter of time, now I want you out of my sight" he murmured as she fell through a hole in the floor and into a steel cage suspended in the air.

Shadow pulled her knees to her chest as she thought about everything that Minus said.

"I-Its not true...I can be good. I-I know I can" she whispered to herself softly burying her face in her arms.


	7. Updates

Updates coming soon. My laptop's out of commission at the moment because the screen is cracked and bleeding. My desktop is out of commission because the hard drive burned out or whatever it is they call it when they stop working. I should be getting a laptop in the next 2 weeks so then I'll be updating Embrace the Darkness, APH: Musical Drabbles, Afraid to Get Wet, and I will be doing a rewrite of Miami Heat. So all that should be up in 4 weeks at the longest, Thanks to all of you who've faved or commented on my stories.

Also if there's anybody who would like to consider becoming a Beta reader for me just tell me in the Review/Comment section.

Love you all bye 3


	8. Chapter 8

****This is just a preview of the next chapter****

I've been battling with the worst diseases ever, Laziness and Writer's block so sorry you guys have been waiting forever for this chapter it's almost done and I'm gonna make it a long one so I thought I'd give you guys a little sneak peek.

Minor movie plot change. I'm changing the whole Ice princess scene, I didn't really like how that section went and it didn't really make sense to me so I'll be rewriting that whole scene and adding a little scene of my own in.

****when the actual chapter gets posted some things may be changed, just minor editing to make this chapter run smoother because i'm not too fond of it right now****

* * *

Lavagirl rolled her eyes as Max and Sharkboy stared at the Ice princess like the she was the prettiest girl they had ever seen. "Umm guys remember we still have to save the planet and Shadow from Minus"

Lavagirl smirked that seemed to snap Sharkboy back into shape, however she couldn't say the same for Max who seemed quite smitten with talking to the girl. Lavagirl moved over beside her life long friend

"You know I'm sure she's okay Sharkie" she said sympathetically. He only muttered something underneath his breath. Lavagirl found it a bit frustrating that Sharkboy still wasn't allowing himself to admit he at least thought of the Shadow as a friend but that's just not how he worked and she knew it. Although if anybody could see inside Sharkboy's head they would have seen that even he didn't know exactly how he felt about the girl in question.

Both of them looked up as Max called their names signalling them to over to him. As they approached him he held up the crystal heart.

"I've got it lets go!" he said as they all went running out of the Ice castle.

Lavagirl looked a bit skeptical "I thought only the Ice Princess could use the crystal heart" she questioned as the made their way through the ice field, Lavagirl was having a bit of difficulty doing this because she was melting the ice making it thin and slippery.

Max only shrugged "It'll work just trust me"

Lavagirl sighed shuffling across the ice faster, all of them were having some difficulty moving across at a fast pace.

Lavagirl stopped when she heard a very loud cracking sound "Did you guys feel that?" she called to her companions. Sharkboy and Max stopped looking at her in thought for a moment until they felt the ice beginning to give under all of them.

"Run!" Sharkboy yelled, Max and Lavagirl moved across the ice as fast as they could trying to get away from the growing hole in the ice forming behind them and failing miserably. They all slid through the ice, falling into a large ice cavern. Icicles hung precariously from the ceiling looking as if they were reade to fall, the ice had formed corridors and maze-like hallways. A person could become lost for days in here.

The group looked up at the way they came in, it would be impossible to climb back up the slide made entirely of ice.

"Just great" Sharkboy said to no one in particular

"sorry you guys" Lavagirl said apologeticallly.

"It's ok Lavagirl not your fault." Max said going to pat her on her back and jerking his hand away in pain.

The group slowly made their way through the ice cavern looking for any possible way out.

"Hey guys come look at this" Lavagirl said holding her glowing hand closer to an engraving in wall of the ice cavern, "Hey isn't that..." The group stared at the engraving with wide eyes, it was almost unbelievable.

"We gotta go!" Sharkboy exclaimed taking off with Lavagirl and Max trailing behind him.

Shadow hit her head against the bars of her cage all the while mentally cursing herself. _'This is all because of me'_ she thought. _'I let this happen'_ she held her head against the bars gazing at the ground below her as a breeze swung the cage back and forth gently.


End file.
